pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maylene
Maylene is the Gym Leader at Veilstone City's Gym. Maylene holds the Cobble Badge and she uses Fighting-Type Pokémon in her Gym. Appearance Maylene is a young girl with pale skin and short, pink hair. She wears a sleeveless purple and black top and plain, white pants. She also wears blue fingerless gloves on her hands. Her feet and arms are bare. She wears two bandages, one on her left arm, and one covering her nose. It can be inferred by her appearance that Maylene is very young, likely still a child due to her very slim structure, short stature and little female development. Despite being named a fighting genius, Maylene isn't very muscular and her structure is very skinny and feminine. Personality Like others of her type specialty, Maylene is a determined trainer with a strong conviction towards her martial arts training. For what she lacks in muscle, Maylene has the spirit and fairness of a true fighter. Surprisingly for such a petite figure, she eats large portions of food and would travel barefoot across the world. Biography Games Maylene is the third Gym Leader encountered in Diamond and Pearl and the fourth in Platinum. In Diamond and Pearl, to get to Maylene, the player must not only beat her trainers, they have to move sliding walls. In Platinum the player must beat trainers and push punching bags to knock over weights. Maylene can also be challenged to a battle in the Survival zone on most days in the Platinum version. Manga Adventures Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta challenged Maylene for a Gym battle and Hareta defeated her Machoke with his Piplup. After the battle, she gave the Cobble Badge to Hareta. Anime Maylene made her debut in when she decided to quit the Gym after she lost her Gym Battle with Paul and her confidence. She ran away from her duties. Dawn felt the same way she did and inspired her not to give up. She then requested that she have a Gym Battle with her. In Crossing the Battle Line! Maylene had her battle with Dawn. The plan for Dawn was to lose yet give it her all to get Maylene's confidence back. She beat Dawn and got her confidence back. In A Triple Fighting Chance! She had her Gym Battle with Ash. However, this battle ended in a draw, but Maylene felt so good that she thought Ash deserved Cobble Badge. Sprites Quotes Diamond and Pearl Veilstone Gym *Before battle :"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader. I don't really know what it means to be strong, or how I got to be the Gym Leader. But I will do the best I can as the Gym Leader. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" *After sending out last Pokémon :"Oh! But this isn't the end, my friend!" *During battle :"I'm in a bit of a bind, aren't I?" *When defeated :"I shall admit defeat... You are much too strong." *After being defeated :"...OK. You win. That was a tough loss. I learned a lot from it. Please, accept this Gym Badge." :"Gee, I'm hungry... Oh, excuse me. I'm too busy to help you now. Gotta go have a lunch break. , I can't explain what it means to be strong. I don't know how much effort goes into being strong... But being with Pokémon lets us keep making the effort, doesn't it?" Platinum Route 217 :"Oh, ! Um, are you maybe on your way to Snowpoint City? That's where I'm going, too. If I use Fly, I can get there instantly, but I'm walking for my training. I have no problem with this. I'm used to the cold because I go barefoot and lightly dressed because I think it's healthier to do that. But I should use snowgear, too. I'll be going now. Please take care!" Snowpoint City Pokémon Center :"Brrr... Good thing I brought snowboots...Oh, hi, ! Are you taking the Gym challenge now? I'm hoping to see Candice soon, but I'm staying put until I warm up again first. Oh, you should know that Candice is a user of Ice-type Pokémon. I really admire Candice. She's so studious. She wanted to practice against me to learn about the Fighting type. It's because the Ice type matches up badly against the Fighting type." Villa :"...Um, your Villa... Would it be OK if I took a look around?" :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, I'm beginning to understand the feelings of Pokémon. It lets me choose moves with much more confidence!" :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, my handwriting has improved tenfold! ...Yes. It has absolutely nothing to do with how strong I am as a Gym Leader." :"...You know those Accessories for Pokémon? Would it be funny if someone were to wear those?" (to Candice) :"...! You-you mean it? Th-thank you so much!" (to Candice) :"What makes a Gym Leader a good one?" (to Candice) HeartGold and SoulSilver Celadon City :"Munch munch munch... The eatathon contest! I never dreamed of such a wonderful thing. After a strict diet of training, I can eat like a Hippowdon. The winner eats for free, too. That's just a dream come true!" Pokémon Games Diamond and Pearl Platinum Gym Battle= |-| Rematch= Black 2 and White 2 Fighting-type Tournament= |-| Sinnoh Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament= Trivia Maylene resembles a Battle Girl. Category:Generation IV characters Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Sinnoh Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fighting Pokémon User